Life's Not Fair
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are transported back in time to a dramatic event of Captain Jack Sparrow's childhood. Based on my fanfic, 'A Boy Named Jack'. One-shot.


**A/N: Will and Elizabeth are transported back in time to a dramatic event of Captain Jack Sparrow's childhood. Based on my fanfic **_**A Boy Named Jack**_**. One-shot.**

**Life's Not Fair:**

"Where do you think he is?" William Turner asked his wife.

"It's Tortuga, Will." Elizabeth sighed. "He's here somewhere."

As if on queue, they see the man they were looking for get tossed outside the doors of a pub. Another man, seemingly drunk stocked up to him, grabbing his throat and lifting him up from the mud. The victim kicked him in the nether regions, his throat being released immediately. The drunk man had fallen to the mud, rolling around in pain.

"Jack-" Elizabeth tried to call to the standing man, but it seemed to have triggered something.

The scenery around them changed within a span of ten seconds. They saw hundreds of faces zooming past them, in and out of pubs. Until, suddenly, it all ended and she was left standing in the same spot besides Will, in another period of time.

The doors of the pub burst open, a middle-aged drunk man tightly gripping a boy's wrist. The boy looked to be no younger or older than ten years old. The boy's medium length black hair looked familiar. The man nearly dragged the boy onto the mud as he protested.

"_I said that I'm sorry!"_ He yelped, finally yanking himself free, rubbing his red wrist.

"_Sorry isn't enough to pay for knocking me rum from me hands, boy!"_ The man snarled.

"_I didn't mean to-" _The kid was cut off as he was slapped across the cheek hard enough to make him fall over in the mud. The boy struggled to his feet, spitting mud from his mouth.

"_Wasted rum, boy. Sorry isn't the money to pay for it."_ The man pointed out in a dark voice, before asking,_"Ye're Teague's boy, right?"_

"_Why does it matter?" _The boy asked in a rough voice full of anger.

"Jack." Elizabeth murmured with realization.

"That's Jack?" Will asked, shocked.

"He's Captain Teague's only son and heir." She remembered.

"'_Cause I'll be talkin' to 'im about ye."_

"_No, you won't."_

The drunk man punched the young Jack directly in the gut, sending him sprawling back in the mud. The man proceeded to pull something out of one of his pockets as the boy slowly got back up. The attacked had pulled out a whip, and now he swung it at him. It caught the boy on the chest, making him cry out, as he was sent back to the ground a few feet back.

"_My father will have your throat!" _Jack threatened weakly.

He got up, tripping the man, to no effect. But the man _did _drop the whip somewhere in the mud. Unable to find it, the man grabbed a long old plank. The slammed it into the heir's back, dragging it up to make a long gash. The boy let out a whimper and fell to his hands and knees. He attempted to kick the full grown man, but his legs weren't long enough. Within a moment, the man was holding Jack by his throat, his feet dangling in the air.

"We need to help him!" Will tried to take a step forward, but nothing happened.

Elizabeth tried to move, also failing. "We can't…"

"_My father...won't approve of this!"_ The boy half-whimpered, half gasped out._"Let...me...down!"_

The hand on his throat seemed to tighten and then young Jack's hands were desperately trying to pry the other man's away. He gasped with each breath, as his lungs were cut off from the air. He kicked at the man, to no avail. That was when he looked down and spotted a sword, sheathed in the man's hilt.

Jack grabbed it without a second's delay, unsheathing it and plunging it into his attacker's chest. The man let out a scream, releasing the boy. Both of them crumbled to the ground, one not breathing at all. The boy shakily sat up, the man's blood on his own hands.

"_Jack!" _Teague's rough, worried voice came from the pub. _"What have ye done?"_

"_Dad?"_ The boy whimpered, glancing towards him.

The older man was at his side in an instant, searching him for wounds. He shook his head at the gash on his chest and the deep scrape on his back. "Are ye alright?"

"_H-he had my throat!"_ The young Jack had thrown his arms around his father, sniffling from fear and shock.

"_Ye're alright now, Jackie boy."_ The Keeper told him, rubbing his back. _"Ye're alright now."_

People began to zoom around again, the sun going up and down as they flew forward in time. Elizabeth staggered as she and Will were thrown back into their modern world. Her husband steadied her, though he seemed dazed, as she felt. She blinked a few times, readjusting her eyes after the constant change of brightness.

Will was the first to speak. "That was...interesting."

"It was." She agreed. She glanced around. "Where's Jack?"

"How about ye turn around." The voice of the man in question came from behind them. The married couple whipped around to face his smirk. He seemed slightly confused however. "What are ye doin' 'ere?"

"We came to find you." Will told him.

"What for?" The pirate seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said quickly, too quickly.

Jack's eyes narrowed in playful suspicion.


End file.
